


Drawing

by larry_hystereks



Series: Punk Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia draws Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

They've been together three weeks when Lydia asks her. 

Allison says yes, of course she says yes because it's Lydia and Allison is finding it harder and harder to say anything but 'yes' to the ginger. 

Lydia tells her to be over by four on Tuesday. She shows up at two and they kiss and they fuck and lay in Lydia's huge white bed for a while afterwards. Lydia runs her hand along Allison's spine and it gives her shivers. 

"You ready?" Lydia asks. 

Allison bites her lips and nods. Lydia kisses her, once, twice, then once more before getting out of bed. Allison sits up, wrapping the sheets around her and watches as Lydia pads around her house naked, grabbing her supplies and setting her things up. She grabs the silky robe hanging on the bathroom door and slings it on before sitting on the stool she's placed in front of her easel. 

"How do you want me?" Allison asks. 

Lydia peers at her from behind her canvas, considering. 

"Just move the sheets." 

Allison let's them slip off and pushes them to the side. She raises an eyebrow in question. 

"Now lay down; give me that titanic pose." Lydia says.

Allison lays down, her arm supporting her head as she looks at Lydia. "Paint me like one of your french girls." She says jokingly.

"You are my french girl."

Allison blushes as Lydia smirks.

She goes behind her easel again and picks up what Allison thinks is charcoal. Allison blushes deeply as soon as Lydia starts sketching, her eyes roaming Allison's body shamelessly.

Allison watches Lydia, her concentration, the swiftness of her fingers across the canvas. It's one of the most beautiful things Allison's ever seen.

She lays there for a while but doesn't move. Lydia looks so peaceful and content that Allison doesn't want to mess it up by moving even an inch. She doesn't talk as Lydia sketches either; not of fear of interrupting but Allison doesn't want to disturb the quiet sounds of Lydia's charcoal across the board.

Allison focuses on her breathing, ignores the cramp in her arm and stares at Lydia. She can't get over how utterly beautiful she looks like this. The sleeve of Lydia's tattoo peaks out from her silk robe, the flowery design spiraling up her arm and under the clothing. Her hair is in messy curls from the sex, falling over her shoulder in thick red waves. Allison can see the outlines of her nipple piercings through the thinness of the robe and it makes her want to get up and straddle the girl, to push Lydia's clothes away and duck her head down and tug at the rings with her teeth.

Allison sucks in a quiet breath.

"Almost done, don't worry princess." She winks at Allison and draws another line, then another, stares at Allison, then back at her work. Her smile is small but satisfactory.

"Come here." She whispers.

Allison gets up and walks over to where Lydia sits. She gets to the canvas and almost stops breathing because of how gorgeous the painting is and makes Allison feel. The way Lydia used the charcoal, the way she drew the curve of Allison's hip and the dip of her breasts. She wonders how Lydia has managed to take something as simple as the human body and turn it into a masterpiece.

"It's gorgeous." Allison says.

"Well I had an exceptionally beautiful model." Lydia says. Allison looks down at her and rolls her eyes. She kisses the top of her head and looks at the drawing again.

It's still as amazing as it was before.

Allison sighs and smiles.

"What?" Lydia asks. Her hand tugs on Allison's naked hip until she sits on her thigh. Allison puts Lydia's face in between her hands and kisses her as gently as possible.

"I'm just really happy to have found the most beautiful and most talented girl on the face of the earth who for some odd reason let's me be her girlfriend."

Lydia's eyes scan hers and she kisses her again.

"You think you're the lucky one when it's really me who should be thanking you."

"For what?" Allison chuckles, pressing her lips against Lydia's temple.

"Everything." Lydia replies. "I've never had this," she says. "relationships, they never- they just never last for me and I just really want this one to work."

Allison smiles softly and tilts her chin up to kiss her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Allison chuckles. "Promise."  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post it as a series from now on along with the next parts as well.


End file.
